Peace Treaty
by MusicckLover16
Summary: Prince Naruto & Prince Sasuke have to put aside their differences to save the Land of the Leaf. To put an end to the war the Fox nation and the Raven nation have agreed to marry off their heirs to stop it. But with Sasuke's generally harsh and bitter attitude and Naruto's usually easily irritable and naive personality , it'll be a very hard job getting them to agree to it.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, etc.

**NaruSasu**

**Beta'd by:** AzureInfinity

**WARNING: Mpreg, Yaoi, Yuri (Can't say i didn't warn you!)**

**MusicckLover: Well this is my first story that i am puttin' on here but don't worry I've been told that I'm a great writer! So enjoy and feel free to review! :)**

**~PROLOUGE~**

Resting at the four corners of the Land of the Leaf lies four of the most well know and respected kingdoms.

In the north, the Namikaze clan are the rulers of the Fox kingdom. King Minato and Queen Kushina are well liked and respected people , their sons Prince Kyuubi and Prince Naruto are the apples of their eyes. They couldn't have asked for better sons.

In the South, the Uchiha clan are the rulers of the Raven kingdom. The Uchiha name is known worldwide. All members of the Uchiha clan are very mysterious people that hold a very high grace to them. They are also a more strict and scary people but are still well liked. King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto are fearce rulers and have high expectations of their sons Prince Itachi and Prince Sasuke.

In the west, the Hatake clan are the rulers of the wolf kingdom. King Kakashi and his consort King Iruuka have been trying to have children for a long time. But it seems like luck is finally going to turn for them, for the better.

In the East, the Inuzuka clan rule the dog kingdom. Queen Tsume has done a terrific job ruling the kingdom on her own after her husband died. With the help of her kids, Princess Hana and Prince Kiba she knows she can do just about anything. Each member of the Inuzuka clan has a dog or dogs that they grow up with being their best-friends.

There is a war going on between the northern Fox kingdom and the southern Raven kingdom, but their allies the west and east have come up with a plan that might just bring peace to the whole of the land of the Leaf, or make it worse. What will it be?

**AN: **

**NaruSasu **(Fox/Raven) peace-bringing

**KibaHina **(Dog/Wolf)peace-bringing

**NejiTen **(Wolf/Wolf)normal

**KakaIru **(Wolf/Wolf)normal

**KyuIta **(Fox/Raven) peace-bringing

**GaaLee** (Fox/Raven)peace-bringing

**InoSaku **(Dog/Raven) peace-bringing

the** Fox** kingdom and **earth**the **Raven** kingdom and** fire**the** Dog** kingdom and **water**the **Wolf** kingdom and **wind  
**

**MusicckLover: So what do you think? Should I continue or move on to a different story? Stay tuned I'll update quickly.! **

**P.S. CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON ! LOL **


	2. Chapter 1

**Melyway- Lol I can't tell you what happens next, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. But I can tell you that you won't be disappointed... ;)**

**Guest- Don't worry Hana is paired up with someone. You'll see in this chapter actually. Lol**

**StoicSol (Guest)- I can't see Lee being a top but I'll think about it. He doesn't make an appearance in the beginning of the story yet so I still have time to plan out what I want to do with him. Ok ?**

**Uchiha Hinata21- thanks.**

**Guys i'm soooo sorry for teh extra long wait, i didn't think that my Beta wouldn't be away from internet for this long. Please forgive me and if I have to write this story without a Beta then that's what I'll do.. REVIEW if you see any mistakes or errors and i'll gladly fix them.**

**Chapter 1:  
**

Minato released a heavy sigh as his fingers rubbed the tension away in his temples.

"We have to do something about this war. I can't afford to lose anymore of my men." he declared to his wife as she passed back in forth in their study.  
Kushina looked up at her husband with a worried expression.

"What are we suppose to do?! We can't just give up! That would make us look bad in the eyes of our people. " she said with rage in her voice.

"I don't know honey, but we need to do something quickly. " replied Minato. As he finished his sentence, Kyuubi and Naruto barged in while playfully fighting.

"Aww Kyu! No fair! Mom help ?!" exclaimed Naruto as Kyuubi got him in a headlock. Kushina was immediately at her youngest's rescue.

"Kyuubi Kumara Namikaze! Let your brother go right now !" she yelled while hitting him upside his head.

"Aww mom I was just playing with him!" stated Kyuubi with a scowl apun his face.

"I don't care find another way to play." sighed Kushina.

"Boys what have I said about play fighting?" asked Minato

"Not in the house or infront of mom" said both Naruto and Kyuubi in bored voices.

Kushina looked to her husband with irritated eyes " what do you mean 'not in front of mom'" she asked.

Minato sweat dropped, " Uhh would you look at the time! I have to be at a meeting, that's not here! BYE !" he yelled as he ran out the door.

Kushina shook her head, then took off after him leaving the boys laughing in the study.

Jiriaya walked into the study after the boys stopped laughing five minutes later.

"Come on boys it's time for class. " stated the boys' teacher.

"Ugh I hate school! Must we do this EVERYDAY Prev?!" exclaimed Kyuubi following Jiriaya out of the room with a sad face Naruto behind him.

'Sooo annoying.' he thought "Yes Kyuubi everyday. How do you expect to be a great king if you don't even have basic knowledge?" asked Jiriaya.

As they walked down the hall to their 'classroom' a "GET BACK HERE! I'm NOT DONE with you yet!" making them snicker at the thought of their dad , respected king, bring chased by their mom, a respected queen.

**~Elsewhere in the Raven Kingdom~**

Prince Itachi sat at his Place in the meeting room along with his father and the wolf kingdom members. King Kakashi said, " What about a treaty?" as he looked toward King Fugaku.

"Hmm what kind of treaty, and where did you get that idea from? You aren't exactly the smartest King out there. " stated Fugaku with a complicated look on his face.

Kakashi scowled at Fugaku before he cleared his throat, " Ahem, we came up with it when we met with the Dog kingdom to find a safe way to put an end to this."

Fugaku instantly stiffened at the mention of the Dog Kingdom, "And what is it exactly that you all came up with?"

King Iruuka sighed, " We think that a marriage between the heirs of each kingdom will help end the war. "

"Yes, Prince Kyuubi and Prince Itachi. Prince Naruto and Prince Sasuke. Princess Hana and Mister Kankuro. Prince Kiba and Miss Hinata. Mister Neji and Miss Tenten. Miss Ino and Miss Sakura. And Mister Gaara and Mister Lee..." Kakashi read off the list in his hand. Iruka made him keep a list of everything that included anything more than 5 people/things.

Itachi's eye twitched as he listened to Kakashi talk, when he finished he looked toward his dad and raised an eyebrow.

King Fugaku was silent for a full ten minutes before he said, " Ugh. Fine where's the paper work I need to sign?"

Itachi jumped out of his seat slamming his hands on the table in the process "What the Fuck do you mean 'where's the paper work'? My lil brother and/nor I are marrying those obnoxious jackasses !"

Fugaku just shook his head dreading the migraine he felt coming on. "Itachi. Shut the fuck up and sit down " roared Fugaku, "don't ever in your life question anything I do.! "

Itachi instantly sat down, he put his head down in shame " I'm sorry father." he mumbled.

King Iruuka felt that it was time to leave so he placed the necessary documents on the table before bowing and pulling Kakashi out with him.

**~In other parts of the castle~**

Prince Sasuke was curled up comfortably in the large chair located in the east of the library, reading another book. As he was very engrossed in his book that he didn't notice his best friend/ personal attendant Shino approach him with a smirk on his face.

As Shino got closer he placed the spider he was hiding in his pocket on the headrest of the chair Sasuke was in and pushed it toward Sasuke. It took a lot for him not to start laughing as he ran to find a place to hide and watch what would happen next.

Sasuke absentmindedly tried to flick away the tingling sensation coming from his neck. The tingling seemed to have a mind of it's own and went from his neck to his hand. When he brought his hand back to his book to change the page, he glanced at his hand and screamed (a very manly scream) and dropped his book. He processed to jump out of his favorite chair shaking his hand to get the spider off of him. When the spider finally flew off he tried to calm his breathing, then he noticed a chuckle coming from somewhere in the room.

"SHINOOOOOO!" yelled Sasuke with such anger.

Shino chose that moment to be quite and try to sneak out of the library, but was unsuccessful as he felt a hand grab his shirt and hurl him back towards the body that belonged to the hand.

"Shit." he whispered.

"Shino give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you thrown out and killed?" asked Sasuke in a murderous tone.

"Umm. Um, oh I know because I'm your best friend and you looveee me...? " stated Shino in a hopeful voice.  
"I really wonder why your even my best friend sometimes. " sighed Sasuke, " Why are you even here I thought I told you that you had the day off seeing as it's Friday?"

Shino stood up and began to scratch his head " umm I was suppose to tell you something... Oh yeah King Kakashi and King Iruuka are here and are having a meeting with your father and brother and that you needed to join them!" he said with a smile.

Sasuke face palmed, " Why didn't you day so sooner?!"

Shino didn't know how to respond so he stayed quite.

Sasuke shook his head as he walked out of the library leaving Shino behind and confused. As he was approaching the meeting room he saw Kakashi being led out by Iruuka.

"Hey guys did I miss the meeting? What happened?" asked Sasuke.

"Um Sasuke why don't you go inside and ask your dad okay, we have to leave now so bye bye" said a nervous Iruuka while he took a glance a Kakashi and motioned for him not to tell Sasuke anything.

"Oh ok... Well goodbye Iruuka Kakashi." Sasuke said as he began to walk into the meeting room.

"Okay what did I miss?" asked Sasuke when he took a seat next to his brother.

"Yes father what did little brother miss from this meeting we had in his absence ?" Itachi asked as he looked toward his father.

"You and your brother are going to marry the Fox kingdom heirs to put an end to this war" Fugaku said with confidence.

**MusicckLover16: Sorry for the cliff hanger but i gotta keep you guys wanting more right? Soo what do you guys think? Okay i know Shino is a little OOC but i like him better this way... and once again i'm sooo sorry for the hold up but my Beta is M.I.A. soo i'm trying to think about how they told me to write and going off of that... I promise i will update very soon i know this chapter is long over due but i'll make it up to you guys i promise.!**

**Review Review Review**


	3. Chapter 2

**MusicckLover: okay sooo i've decided to update this story if not every week than twice a week, since i know how anxious people can get waiting for a new chapter. (i check my email like 20xs a day for the stories i'm following lol) I will try to update this again this week but no later than next week.:)**

**Uchiha Hinata21: Well Kyuubi is excited for the wedding! He's always wanted a chance to mess with Itachi and now he gets to do it for the rest of their lives lol so he couldn't be happier. ;) Naruto doesn't really know how to react to the marriage just yet but don't worry he will all for it when he finds out he can have kids and start a family of his own... Opps **Spoiler alert** i shouldn't have said that...**

**Chapter 2:**

Sasuke choked on his water when his fathers words processed through his mind.

"What?! Why do we have to marry them?! Are you crazy?!" yelled Sasuke.

"Sasuke shut up it's already decided. As soon as your mother and I sign these papers and the Namikaze' s agree to it you guys will officially be engaged. Then after two months of getting to know each other, we will have marriage ceremonies for all of you and you will move in with them." stated Fugaku in a a strong demanding tone, " is that understand ?" he asked.

"Yes father" said both boys.

"wait what do you mean all of us?! Who else is getting married?" asked Sasuke feeling left out.

"Well yes, as you will be marring Prince Naruto and Itachi will be marring Prince Kyuubi. Princess Hana will be marring Mister Kankuro. Prince Kiba will be marring Miss Hinata. Mister Neji will be marrying Miss Tenten. Miss Ino will be marrying Miss Sakura. And Mister Gaara will be marrying Mister Lee." read Fugaku from the list he got from Kakashi.

"Why do we all have to get married? " asked Sasuke with boredom.

"Because if each of you marry someone from a different kingdom then it will end the war and make our bonds stronger. We need to end this war once and for all and it's up to you kids to make sure it happens." explained Fugaku.

"I guess I see your point but why do I have to marry that moron?! Anyone would be better than him!" demanded Sasuke.

"How do you think I feel?! I have to marry KYUUBI! Who by the way is three times worse than Naruto! Just be happy it isn't that filthy mutt Kiba." Itachi said with rage before leaving the room.

Sasuke shuddered as he imagined hisself with Kiba. He was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." stated Fugaku

Sakura, the main attendant, stepped into the room " Queen Mikoto told me to tell you that dinner is ready and to come to the dinning room." she said in a distant fashion while looking at Sasuke with dreamy eyes.

"Alright, you are dismissed." Fugaku said not liking the look the look she was giving his baby boy.

Fugaku would never admit that his kids were everything to him, he would kill anyone that hurt them. Which is why he was a little hesitant about the treaty, but he had to stop this war that would end up killing them all.

**~Mean While elsewhere in Kohona~**

Queen Tsume sat in the carriage with her kids thinking of a way to tell them about the marriage.

"Hey mom, why are we going to the fox kingdom again?" asked Kiba as they got closer to the castle.

Tsume looked at Kiba " I didn't say why we were going there. Now be quite were almost there!"

Hana patted her little brother on the leg, her way of saying 'it's okay lil bro'. Kiba smiled back, as if saying 'thanks sis'.

The carriage came to a halt, just before the castle. King Minato stepped out of the castle with a smile.

"Welcome to our home!" he said helping Queen Tsume down from the carriage.

"It is our pleasure! Now we have a very important matter to discuss if you would mind to bring your family along to the meeting room ?" Tsume said as they walked inside and down the grand hallway.

"Oh ok sure. Shikamaru go get everyone and bring them to the meeting room please. " Minato said as he seen Shikamaru walking past.

'So Troublesome' Shikamaru thought before saying " Yes sir, right away sir" waking away to retrieve the rest of the family.

"So why don't you all have a seat as we wait for them to arrive. Is there anything I can get for you?" asked Minato ready to call Choji for what ever they wanted.

"Tea would be fine" Hana said softly.

"Ahh yes right away." he said as he rung the bell on the table in front of him.

Choji arrived immediately "yes sir?" he asked winded for having to move so fast.

"Please prepare tea for our guests, and snacks for the family that will be here shortly. " Minato said while watching Choji catch his breath.

"Of course sir, tea and snacks coming right up. " Choji said before leaving the room.

Shortly after he left, Shikamaru entered with the rest of the family in tow.

"Yo Kiba what's up man?! I haven't seen you in a long time." Naruto exclaimed happily as he jumped on Kiba making him fall out if his chair and onto the ground with Naruto on top of him.

"Haha get off fox face.!" Kiba laughed.

Naruto was quickly pushed off of Kiba and was on his back with a smiling Kiba on top of him, who instantly began tickling his sides.

"hahaha stop that tickles dog breath!" Naruto tried to get out between laughs.

"Boys!" yelled Kushina when she noticed them on the floor.

"Sorry Auntie Shina." Kiba said while helping Naruto off the floor.

"It's ok hunny, just don't do it again okay?" Kushina said to her favorite nephew. Ever since Kiba was 5 and told her he had a crush on her she's had a soft spot for him.

"Yes, Auntie Shina." Kiba said with a smile.

Minato cleared his throat to bring the attention back to him, "If you all are done, Tsume has something to discuss with us." he said turning his attention to Tsume.

"Ahh yes, if you all will be seated. I can begin." Tsume said gesturing to the people who remained standing.

Soon everyone was seated, Minato at the center of the table, Kushina to his right, then Kyuubi to her right, and Naruto to gis right. Tsume on the opposite side of the table with Hana to her left, and Kiba to her right. the attendants standing respectfully to the sides of the room. Waiting to be needed.

"So after the meeting I had a few days ago with the wolf kingdom. We came to a conclusion on how to end the war between all of the kingdoms. " Tsume said with a serious expression.

"okay and what is the conclusion to end this war?" Kushina said with interest.

"Umm we came up with a peace treaty, where the heirs and main attendants are to marry someone form an opposite kingdom, to mend the ties we once had. " Tsume said slowly, she was nervous as to how they would react.

Each person in the room had a different but not at all surprising reaction.

"WHAT kind of treaty?!" Kyuubi demanded.

"Aww my babies are getting married!" Kushina gushed with heart filled eyes, as she ran to hug her boys.

"I don't want to get married!" Naruto exclaimed while trying to escape his mother's bear hug.

"Wait! We have to get married to?" Choji asked when he sat down everyone's tea and snacks. He just so happen to just walk in the room to hear what Tsume had to say.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru said not happy about the current situation.

"That's what you've been hiding from us?!" Hana demanded at the same time.

"Whoa wait, I don't want to get married!" Kiba exclaimed.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Minato yelled, "if this is what is needed to be done to end this war than so be it!"

"Dad you can't be serious?" Kyuubi asked with a shocked expression his face, completely not expecting his dad to say that.

"Kyuubi be quite. Now Tsume please tell us who will be marrying who?" Minato said interested as to see who will be with his baby boys. Since he couldn't care less about the other people having to be together.

"Oh um yes. Prince Kyuubi will marry Prince Itachi. Prince Naruto will marry Prince Sasuke. Princess Hana will marry Mister Kankuro. Prince Kiba will marry Miss Hinata. Mister Neji will marry Miss Tenten. Miss Ino will marry Miss Sakura. And Mister Gaara will marry Mister Lee. Mister Shikamaru will marry Miss Temari. Mister Choji will marry Mister Sai." Tsume read off the paper she got from Kakashi.

"Oh well if I get to domina-...I mean marry that sexy ice prick than I'm cool with that." Kyuubi snickered rising from his chair, " I'm done here haha" leaving the room.

"Mom I think we need to go. We have somethings to discuss on our own." Hana said giving her mom the look.

"Ugh fine, come on Kiba let's go. Goodbye, it was nice seeing you all and I'm glad we've come up with a way to end the war." Tsume said as they made there way to the door, "Oh and Minato you and Kushina need to sign the treaty to finalize it. "

"Sure thing. Where do we sign?" he asked taking a closer look at the written treaty.

"Right next to the Uchiha signatures." she said pointing at the bottom of the page.

"So when is the engagement party?" Kushina asked after signing her name on the treaty.

"The engagement party will take place 1 week from now, so make sure you bring everyone in your kingdom who will be apart of the treaty." Tsume said

"Okay great. Ohhhh my babies are getting married!" Kushina yelled before going back inside to be with said babies.

**Musiccklover: soo what do you think? i know the story is stated off slow but its not easy getting everyone on board with the whole you have to get married train.. Most of the characters aren't going to have major scenes . even though they are apart of the peace treaty... i have no idea how to explain their moods, what and how they think and react to the news of the treaty... But i will be focusing on the 'main characters' of the Kingdoms...**


	4. AN: Peace Treaty

**AN: Okay so the reason why I haven't updated this story is because my beta has basically disappeared... I have no idea what happen to them and why they haven't been in contact with me for a long time. I'm having a hard time figuring out what to do next or how to move on into the story. So if anyone else would like to be the new beta for this story than PM me or send me an email and hopefully I can continue this story. I know what I want to do farther into the story and how I want it to end but just moving on from this point the hard part.**

**-XOXOXO **

**-MusicckLover16**


End file.
